The invention relates to an electro-optical data transmission arrangement with an optical multicore fiber, on the respective end faces of which an electro-optical transducer is arranged, wherein at least one of the electro-optical transducers consists of several segments. The electro-optical data transmission arrangement allows high data transmission rates and broad tolerances in the manufacture.
In known electro-optical data transmission arrangements with high bit rates, thin fibers with diameters smaller than 100 μm and small photodiodes that are smaller than 300 μm are used for physical reasons. These small dimensions require high precision during the manufacture in order to efficiently coupled and decouple light. It is also known to use Polymer Optical Fibers (POFs) with diameters in the millimeter range that allow broad tolerances in the manufacture. Due to their physical properties, POFs are limited to transmission rates below 100 Mbit per second and transmission distances up to 100 m in mass applications.
There also exist multicore fibers (MCFs) that consist of a large number of individual thin fibers. Despite their comparatively large overall diameter, MCFs have a very good mechanical flexibility. In known applications such as illumination engineering, endoscopy and data transmission, all individual fibers are preferably used for transmission purposes. In known data transmission arrangements via an MCF, the diameter of the transmission light beam has a size that is comparable to the diameter of the MCF. The emerging light is incident on a photodiode that also has a size similar to the diameter. In the image transmission via an MCF, the respective image to be transmitted is projected on the total input cross section of the MCF and each individual fiber transmits one pixel to the fiber output in the correct position. The pixels are outcoupled from the individual fibers and assembled into an image, illustrated on a diffusing screen or displayed on an electro-optical image sensor. The image sensor may consist of several segments, namely a matrix or a line with light-sensitive cells.